


Untitled Blanket Fic

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blanket Fic, M/M, possible fangirl japanese, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-18
Updated: 2000-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Gundam pilots + the cold + one blanket = Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Blanket Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Really old fic, reposted for posterity.

"God damn it, Heero, you've got to be the only person I know who'd tackle this kind of weather in spandex," Duo grunted, pausing briefly in his struggle against the deep drifts of snow to readjust his grip on the other pilot.

"You owe me bigtime, pal..." He hefted Heero back into position, grasping the other boy's forearms with cold-numbed fingers and beginning to move forward once more through the howling wind. Heero's head lolled unresponsively over Duo's shoulders.

Trudging along through the snow, Duo reflected grimly on the situation. His partner was unconscious--probably due to hypothermia (no surprise there, considering Heero's garb). He was exhausted and tempted to give in to the bitter cold; the wind had managed to drive the wet snow through most of the multiple layers protecting his body. *If I don't find that safehouse soon, we're both dead...* Duo thought.

"Ch. Did this mission go straight to hell, Heero, or is it just me?" He slogged on, mechanically. "Of course, you wouldn't care... We blew up the base, ninmu kanryou... So what if getting ourselves out was a little bit beyond our capabilities? We are expendable, after all..."

Footstep followed footstep. Screaming winds, icy knives tearing at his exposed flesh... Duo staggered under Heero's weight. God, he was so tired... He just wanted to sleep... Duo went down on one knee in the snowdrifts.

"Iie," he gasped. "Shinigami doesn't give in so easily..." He struggled to his feet and tried to peer through the dimness. Was it his imagination, or was there a low, blocky shape just ahead? "Please, God... if you'll listen to me just this once, let that be real," he pleaded.

Still clutching at Heero, he dragged himself forward, wading through snow up to his knees with the surge of adrenaline that the faint stab of hope brought.

"Thank you..." Duo moaned, brushing against the rough wooden sides of the decrepit shack. Maybe it wasn't the safehouse, but it was enough of a haven for his tastes. "Ne, Heero, maybe we'll make it out of this yet."

He fumbled at the unlocked door of the cabin and stumbled through with his burden. Gratefully shutting it against the biting wind, he sighed in relief and eased Heero to the floor. In the rapidly failing light, he saw that the building had only one room--a table with only two intact legs stood in one corner with a pair of equally sturdy chairs, while a stone fireplace was the focal point of the wall opposite the door. A pile of cloth near the fireplace was the only other object in the room beyond a few piles of dead leaves and the aroma of mouse droppings. To Duo, it looked like Heaven. He staggered over to the fireplace, hoping against hope that it was functional. He fumbled with the flue, and much to his relief, the chimney seemed remarkably clear. That left only one problem: how to start a fire.

"Hey, Mr. Perfect Soldier, don't suppose you could lend a hand here?" Duo muttered, searching for a box of matches, a lighter, a tinderbox, anything that would ignite a blaze. "No? Didn't think so..." He sighed. "No fire for us, I guess."

He turned to investigate the cloth puddled on the floor. Picking it up and sneezing at the dust and the odor, he spread it out. A blanket, maybe twin-sized. Certainly not large enough for the both of them to share without a judicious amount of compromise. Duo blushed faintly and reined in the errant thoughts that that produced. Heero wasn't that kind of guy. Regarding Heero... Duo grabbed the unconscious, soaked boy and dragged him closer to the fireplace.

"Jesus, Heero... You're freezing." Duo winced at the blue-tinged pallor of his partner's skin. He nibbled his lower lip, and then made his decision. Stripping off the sodden outer layers of his own clothing, Duo cast them aside. Then he pulled off his inner shirt, the only article of clothing other than his boxers to have remained dry.

"The things I do for you, Heero..." He swiftly undressed Heero, refusing to marvel at the perfection of the other pilot's naked body, and toweled him down roughly with the soft shirt. Grabbing the ratty blanket, he wrapped Heero in it, hoping that the rough cloth would help him warm up. Duo shivered, the cold air in the cabin nipping at his mostly naked skin. *I don't need this...* he groaned mentally, as he measured his options. All his clothes were wet. There was no way to start a fire. There was only one blanket, and Heero was swathed in it. Duo swallowed and told his raging hormones to take a cold shower as he slid his body under the blanket to lie next to Heero's chilled form. He brushed against Heero's icy skin and winced. The blanket hadn't seemed to have helped much.

"Sorry for the informality, Heero, but this is for your own good." Duo put his arms around the other boy, chafing the skin in hopes of increasing the circulation of his blood. As Heero's skin regained a faint tinge of warmth, Duo certainly felt the blood mounting in his own cheeks. How many times had he fantasized about putting his hands on Heero's body like this? Too many times, that was for damn sure, he decided as he felt himself hardening.

Heero groaned as Duo rolled him over and began working on his back. Duo immediately pasted his accustomed grin on his face. "Oi, Heero, didja decide to wake up?" he asked, continuing to rub his partners tightly muscled back.

The response was muffled and slurred, but Duo caught the word "Baka."

"You must be feeling better... Damn, Heero, you're heavy, did you know that? I had to carry you to this place, y'know."

"Where...?" The word was a touch more distinct.

"Some dinky old cabin... I don't think it's the safehouse, but it's better than nothing, especially with that blizzard, ne?" Duo chattered, beginning to work on Heero's upper arms. "You wouldn't happen to know how start a fire barehanded, would you?"

"Baka."

"I guess it was too much to hope for from a half-frozen Perfect Soldier," Duo sighed. He gulped quietly and viewed the lower expanse of Heero's prone body. In his opinion, it was plenty warm under the blanket, but... "Uh, Heero, please don't take this the wrong way..." He began kneading the muscles of the cobalt-eyed boy's lower back, slowly moving lower...

Heero tensed beneath him, breath drawing in sharply. "Duo--what--"

"It's nothing personal or anything, you're just freezing, and if I have to share this blanket with you, I don't want you putting your cold feet on me," Duo babbled quickly, trying to distract himself as much as he was trying to ward off a potentially irate Heero.

"Hn." Heero passively allowed Duo to continue his ministrations, slowly relaxing under the skillful hands. "You... carried me here?"

"Yeah, well, it was either that or let you turn into a frozen piece of steak in the snow. And if I did that, Relena might have to start chasing me around instead of you, ne?" Duo chuckled slightly, working down the backs of Heero's legs. "God knows I don't need that to deal with, too."

"Thank you." The words were practically silent, and Duo wasn't sure he had heard them.

Duo sighed softly, gratified by the words he rarely got to hear from his partner. "You're welcome, Heero. There are plenty of more creative ways for you to self-destruct than to freeze to death in a blizzard, right?" He was working on Heero's calf muscles, and his excuse for touching Heero so freely was swiftly wearing thin. "There. All done." He lay down, his back turned to Heero.

"What about you?" A calloused hand touched his shoulder.

"Huh?" Duo shuddered slightly at the almost gentle touch.

"You're cold, too," Heero told him, patiently.

*Could've fooled me...* Duo thought. "Ano... don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said swiftly. Then insistent hands pushed him over to a prone position and began working the muscles of his back. All his protests died under the blissful feeling of gentle hands rubbing his shoulders. "Mmmmmm." The hands moved lower... much lower.

"How come you get to wear your boxers and I don't?" Heero asked, sounding faintly puzzled. Duo's eyes, which had slid shut in pleasure, popped open as Heero slid his fingers into the elastic waistband.

"Heero!"

Too late. Heero had pulled them off, after experiencing a certain amount of resistance. Duo felt his face and neck flush crimson with shame. *Oh, God...*

"You're enjoying this." It was more a question than a statement. *Might as well be honest. Dignity has already gone out the window.*

"Isn't it obvious?" Duo asked, burying his face in his folded arms. A hand lightly traced his spine, and Duo shivered. "Damn it, Heero, stop it. You know what it's doing to me."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why is it turning me on? Jesus, Heero... just about everything you do turns me on," Duo growled. "You have that effect on me." Heero traced the outline of one sculpted shoulder blade.

"I do?"

Something in Duo snapped--the months of frustration and forbidden desires, coupled with the errant caresses on the skin of his back, were too much.

"Fuck, yes, you do," he growled, rolling over and sitting up abruptly to stare at Heero with hungry eyes in the near-darkness of the cabin. "You drive me crazy, Heero, and I can't take it anymore." With that, he grabbed the other boy's shoulders and pushed him back against the floor. Sprawling across Heero's muscled chest, Duo slid his hands down the length of his partner's arms and pinned his wrists to either side of his head. Violet eyes stared into cobalt challengingly. "Stop me," Duo pleaded hoarsely. "Stop me before I do something we regret."

Heero stared back at him, face and eyes impassive. Duo moaned, a tortured sound.

"Kisama... how do you do this to me?" Roughly he kissed Heero, parting his lips with his tongue, needing to taste him. Heero allowed the kiss to happen, and when Duo broke away with a muffled curse, remained silent.

Duo rolled away, releasing Heero's wrists and pushing the blanket away. Drawing his knees into his chest, he buried his face in his arms, uncaring about the bitingly cold air that assaulted his nude body. *Boys don't cry,* he told himself dully, biting back a sob savagely. *Even gay boys don't cry.*

An arm slipped around his silently shaking shoulders.

"Duo..."

"Suki da, Heero. Hate me for it if you want, but... suki da." He had to say it, get it off his chest.

"I don't hate you." The words were... gentle?

"Don't I disgust you? Boys aren't supposed to kiss other boys," Duo replied dully.

"So what?" Heero replied. "You don't disgust me, either."

Duo turned his head, a narrowed violet eye peering at Heero from behind wisps of chestnut hair. "What's the matter with you, didja hit your head or something?" he asked. "You're not acting like yourself, Heero."

"Hn. Baka." Heero's lips twitched faintly upwards. "Suki da."

*I didn't just hear that.* Duo closed his eyes. "Don't joke like that, Heero. It isn't very funny."

"Stubborn." Heero grunted and pulled Duo backwards, covering both their bodies with the tattered blanket. "I never joke." He ran a hand down the smooth planes of Duo's chest, stroking a nipple into a hard pebble under his fingers.

Duo arched his back over the figure behind him, gasping at the contact.

"He-Heero."

"Suki da, Duo. Now, are you going to do something about that or not?" Heero breathed into his ear, before nibbling on it carefully. *Maybe I'm dead in the snow, and this is Heaven,* Duo thought, dazed, before rolling over to go nose to nose with Heero.

"I'm going to do something about that," he whispered, deciding to seize the moment for all it was worth.

"Good," was all Heero managed to get out before Duo kissed him again, deeply. He tugged at Heero's lower lip with his teeth, nibbling at the soft flesh, before running his tongue across it. Having had quite a few fantasies about the other pilot, Duo fully intended to make good on as many as possible while he had the opportunity. His lips ghosted over Heero's face, memorizing each feature before sliding down to kiss his lips again.

Heero placed his hands at the small of Duo's back, rubbing small circles there as Duo nuzzled at Heero's neck. He sucked on the skin over Heero's throbbing pulse, licking at the salty skin. Heero made a small noise of surprise--and possibly pleasure--as Duo bit his shoulder. Duo immediately covered the injured spot with dozens of small kisses in apology. He then ran a hand down to Heero's nipple, finding it already erect. He worked it between his fingers, pinching it lightly and eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his partner.

"Like that?"

"Duo..." Heero sighed deeply as Duo licked his way down to the other nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Then he groaned as Duo began to teeth it.

*This is real. This is Heero. My God, I'm actually doing this to Heero,* Duo thought dazedly, continuing to explore Heero's hard chest with fingers and mouth. He slid one hand slowly down Heero's abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple under the smooth skin.

One of Heero's hands left his back to tangle in the loose braid. Duo smiled into Heero's skin, before moving further down in his explorations of his body. He licked at Heero's stomach, the long, wet swipe of his tongue causing Heero to moan softly. Duo trailed a hand up Heero's inner thigh, stroking the soft skin there slowly, for the moment avoiding Heero's straining erection.

"Duo..." Heero groaned as Duo followed his fingers with his tongue.

"Was there something?" Duo asked, before licking at the tip of Heero's erection, tasting the salty liquid there. Heero groaned, lifting his hips in response to the touch. Duo smiled and took more of Heero into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, trying to get Heero to make that sound again. Heero's hips jerked again, and he buried his other hand in Duo's hair.

"Duo..." he sighed, as the other boy continued his attentions. Duo moved his tongue faster on Heero, the moans his partner was emitting only spurring him on. With a final shudder, Heero came, crying out his partner's name.

Duo swallowed and pulled himself up against Heero's now-sweaty chest, smiling faintly in disbelief. Had Heero actually allowed him to do that?

"Duo," Heero rasped. "What about you?"

"Huh?" He blinked. Heero snaked an arm down between their naked bodies, his fist curling around Duo's own aching erection. Duo made a muffled exclamation into Heero's shoulder as the other boy rubbed the slit with his thumb.

"I want you," Heero said very deliberately, "to fuck me, Duo." Duo's eyes went wide and he moaned as Heero began to pump him slowly.

"N-nani?"

"You heard me." Heero withdrew his hand and Duo muttered a protest.

"Are you sure?"

Heero sighed in exasperation. "You talk too damn much." He kissed Duo, tasting himself on the boy's lips. Duo had to laugh softly as he knelt between Heero's legs, feeling for the tight ring of muscle. Heero hissed slightly as Duo pressed his finger into the opening, stretching it, but controlled himself. He willed his muscles to relax as Duo added a second finger, and then a third. Then the pain was forgotten as Duo's fingers brushed something inside his body that made his world spin. Duo grinned at Heero.

"Damn, you recover fast," he observed, stroking Heero's renewed erection lightly. Heero snorted softly as Duo removed his fingers. Then he gasped softly as Duo's penis nudged at his opening and slowly slid in. Duo moved slowly, giving him a chance to get used to the feeling. He pumped Heero's erection, relaxing him. Heero flexed his hips against Duo, settling the other boy more firmly inside his body.

Taking the hint, Duo began to thrust slowly, enjoying the feeling of Heero's tight channel surrounding him. Then his erection brushed against the spot inside Heero that made the other boy moan his name. Duo nearly came at that moment, but held back, pumping his hand in time to his thrusts into Heero, each time hitting that spot. With a groan, Heero came again, his seed spilling over Duo's hand and stomach. Duo cried out himself as Heero's muscles tightened around him and he came at last, spilling himself inside Heero. He withdrew and stretched himself out again, snuggling unashamedly against the other boy, his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

"Ne, Heero, maybe this mission wasn't such a loss after all," he mumbled, draping an arm across Heero's chest.

The only response he got was the deep, even breathing of sound sleep.

Duo smiled faintly and followed his lover's example, curling his body next to Heero's and drifting off with a grin on his face.


End file.
